


Essence of Sandalwood

by siriusblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/pseuds/siriusblue
Summary: Written for the Mystrade Prompt Challenge on Tumblr.Dialogue - “Guess what?” and “Wait, he said what?”Circumstances - at one AMMust mention - perfume or cologne and a couch.I wanted some fluffy smut for my.birthday. This was the result.





	Essence of Sandalwood

ESSENCE OF SANDALWOOD

  
  


Written for the Mystrade Prompt Challenge on Tumblr.

 

Dialogue - “Guess what?” and “Wait, he said what?”

 

Circumstances - at one AM

 

Must mention - perfume or cologne and a couch.

  
  


Greg lay back to bask in the afterglow. Or he would have if Mycroft's no doubt expensive leather couch had been remotely conducive to basking.

 

It wasn't even conducive to sitting if he were perfectly honest but they hadn't been able to help themselves, rutting on the thing like a pair of horny teenagers unable to make it to the bedroom instead of the supposedly sensible middle-aged men they were.

 

It had begun with some high-octane flirting over dinner, followed by serious snogging in the chauffeur driven car that took them to Mycroft's place. Once the door had been locked behind them, Mycroft had found himself pressed against it and it had kind of gone on from there.

 

Mycroft appeared; naked, freckled and lovely and crossed the room with sinuous grace, avoiding their hastily-discarded clothing and handing Greg a hot flannel with which to clean himself. Greg wiped their combined semen off his chest and thighs before Mycroft took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

 

It was one AM according to the digital readout on the clock on the bedside table and Greg felt wonderfully drowsy and at peace with the world until Mycroft spoke.

 

“Guess what? Sherlock knows about you and me.”

 

“How on earth...forget I said anything,” grumbled Greg. “You Holmses are unbelievable. What gave it away?”

 

“Essence of sandalwood. An ingredient in your cologne,” Mycroft went on as Greg looked at him blankly. “He smelled it on me after the last time I stayed at your flat. For what it's worth, Gregory, I think he approves.”

 

“Well, that's nice. Good to know we've got his Highness’s seal of approval.”

 

Mycroft chuckled and held Greg closer to him.

 

“He told me to never hurt you.”

 

“Wait, he said what?”

 

“Not in so many words but I have become adept at reading between the lines. He told me not to fuck it up in case it interfered with The Work.”

 

“Now that sounds like Sherlock,” laughed Greg. “I'm glad he approves.”

 

“Don't be absurd, Gregory. He doesn't  _ approve. _ He no doubt considers us weak emotional beings, slaves to our sexual desires.”

 

“I can live with that,” sighed Greg and drew Mycroft down for a long kiss goodnight.

 


End file.
